


Love Live! Shipping Anthology ALL STARS

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: And at the Chapter Summaries for the Tags, F/F, I said all possible ships but, I'm not going to write incest, More Relationships to be added, Please Refer to Chapter 1 for the List of Pairings posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: An anthology for all possible pairs between all the girls in Love Live (Liella excluded, rivals included)Ficlets are all less than 1000 words and can either range from friends to married couples. I'll also write intergroup ships first before group ships.Inspired by TheRev28's Love Live! Nijigasaki Shipping Anthology and AlexIsOkay's Love Live! Sunshine!! Shipping AnthologyTo be honest, I don't know what I'm doing.Latest Chapter: Riko/Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. List of Done Pairings

μ's:

Aqours:

Nijigasaki:

A-RISE:

μ's-Aqours:  
>Sakurauchi Riko/Nishikino Maki (Chapter 1)

μ's-Nijigasaki:

μ's-A-RISE:

μ's-Saint Snow:

Aqours-Nijigasaki:

Aqours-A-RISE:

Aqours-Saint Snow:

Nijigasaki-A-RISE:

Nijigasaki-Saint Snow:


	2. Sakurauchi Riko/Nishikino Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Established Relationship, Aged-up Characters

“I’m home…” Maki said tiredly, dropping off her coat by the rack. Riko popped out from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron and carrying a ladle.

“Welcome home,” Riko walked up to Maki, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, “the bath is already prepared. You can take one as I finish dinner.”

“Thank you.” Stealing another short kiss from Riko, Maki dragged herself upstairs where the big bathroom was. She removed all of her clothes, took a quick shower, and dipped herself in the water, sighing happily as the warm water sent a feeling of euphoria throughout her body. After a long day of work, a bath was really the one thing she needed. And Riko’s cooking. She cupped some water onto her hands, watching as the liquid slowly went back to where it came from. 

She suddenly had the urge to play the piano, something she hadn't touched for weeks because due to her tiht schedule. Standing up from the tub, Maki dried herself and wore the clothes that was sitting by the shelf. She left the room and walked to the music room where the only instrument inside was a grand piano that the couple invested a lot of money in.

Maki took a seat in front of the keys, a smile forming on her face when she saw that they were all squeaky clean. Riko probably cleaned them every day while she was at work. She took a deep breath or two before positioning her fingers on top of the keys. As soon as she hit one note, her hands started moving swiftly and gracefully like they had a mind of their own.

Maki was too enveloped in her own world that she didn't notice Riko walk in and sit beside her until she felt the cushion sink a bit. She looked at Riko but her fingers didn't stop as they continued to play unknown melodies. Riko smiled at her, showing her hands. Maki nodded.

Maki moved at the left end of the piano as Riko started playing at the right end. Their notes harmonized together despite not saying anything, they just know what the other would play and what notes to respond. The two slowed down until they both finished the song at the same note.

"Hehe, I love you Maki-chan."

"W-what's with that all of the sudden?" Maki blushed, looking away.

Riko flashed her a shut eye smile, before leaning in to give Maki a short but sweet kiss, "can't I say I love you to the person I love the most? C'mon dinner's finished. I prepared tomato spaghetti just for you."


End file.
